Logs
by PavelDies
Summary: A collection of audio logs, detailing events that led to the rise of the factions we know today.


Audio Log #1

Location: Earth (Surface)

Date: 13th of May, 10644 A.O.

Sgt. Anderson reporting. It's a mess down here. Communications have been down for a week. Whatever those bastards did, it affected the higher-ups. We're trying our best to control the situation. We've established curfews recently. Things have died down a bit. Let's hope it stays this way. Sgt. Anderson out.

Audio Log #2

Location: Earth (Surface)

Date: 5th of July, 10644 A.O.

Sgt. Anderson reporting. We've been partially successful in restoring communications to other systems. Everything is going to hell, everywhere. There are rumors of a Plague outbreak in Jupiter. The situation here is reaching boiling point. Cracking down on demonstrations isn't helping, I reckon. Sgt. Anderson out.

Audio Log #3

Location: Earth (Surface)

Date: 17th of October, 10644 A.O.

Sgt. Anderson reporting. We've lost contact with the outer systems. The Plague outbreak in Jupiter has been confirmed. Riots are breaking out in Europe and North America. There's talk of locking down the rails. Sgt. Anderson out.

Audio Log #4

Location: Earth (Surface)

Date: 6th of November, 10644 A.O.

Sgt. Anderson here. Everything's going to shit. Jupiter has gone dark. Things aren't better here. There's major uprisings on every continent, and I've already lost a couple of friends to this crap. We had to defend HQ against a mob yesterday. The rich fucks are packing up and leaving before the rails get locked down. Some of them are assembling private armies. As you can imagine, that's illegal, but they don't care. There's already been clashes between these guys and the military, and so far they've come out on top. Sgt. Anderson out.

Audio Log #5

Location: Earth (Orbit)

Date: 7th of January, 10645 A.O.

Anderson here. We've lost communications with the entirety of Origin. The rails have been locked down. I'm recording this from the safety of orbit. We've lost control of most of the planet. Heavily armed expeditions are being sent to the surface soon. I've volunteered to be part of one. Anderson out.

Audio Log #6

Location: Earth (Surface)

Date: 24th of January, 10645 A.O.

Anderson here. My unit got here a week ago. Out of the original 1500, only 200 remain, me included. Out of these, about half is in fighting condition, and we're running low on ammo. It's a damn wasteland out here, but it's better than in the cities. It's absolute chaos there. We learned that in the first day. There's a bunch of different movements fighting each other, and it's our job to fight all of them. There are also packs Kubrows skulking around. Poor little fellows. Can't say it's been easy. I've had some close calls, but I'm otherwise fine.

Audio Log #7

Location: Earth (Surface)

Date: 10th of February, 10645 A.O.

Anderson here. We've been reinforced. About fucking time… We're apparently breaking into a fortified research facility. Don't know why that would require the kind of weaponry these new guys are bringing, but I've stopped trying to make sense of things.

Audio Log #8

Location: Earth (Surface)

Date: 11th of February, 10645 A.O.

Anderson here… The operation was a disaster. I don't know what happened. One second we're entering the place, the next we're being torn apart by huge, screaming maniacs with cleavers. We took heavy casualties despite having better equipment. At least I think we had better equipment… I saw one of our guys getting cut in half by a swing of one of those things. It got worse as we went in deeper. No matter how many of them we pumped full of lead, burned, or blew up, they kept coming. They just… kept coming. We had to pull out when we saw they started bringing guns. What disturbs me, though, is that they all… looked alike…

Audio Log #9

Location: Earth (Orbit)

Date: 15th of February, 10645 A.O.

Anderson here. We had to pull out. That facility was apparently one among many. We've completely lost control of the planet. Communications have been up for a few hours now. Apparently, the rich bastards have taken control of Neptune. They've restored communications, and they're announcing they'll "restore order" to Origin in the name of the Corpus, or whatever. In the rare moments when their propaganda goes silent, we hear strange whispers. I've been having weird dreams lately. It's probably nothing. Anderson out.

Audio Log #10

Location: Mars (Orbit)

Date: Unknown, 10645 A.O.

Anderson here. We lost control of the Earth nodes. The clone mongrels attacked us in force. They call themselves the "Grineer". I call them mongrels. They've announced their intent of "conquering" the system in the name of their some queens. The Corpus guys were, of course, angered, and have already engaged them in a node near ours. They're currently trying to recover control of communications from the mongrels. All they do is rail about their genetic "purity" and how all should submit to their authority. The military is in shambles. Some of the guys have been talking about hijacking a ship and getting the hell out of Origin. I'm tempted to join them.

Audio Log #11

Location: Mars (Orbit)

Date: Unknown, 10645 A.O.

WE DID IT! We slipped into a transport, and got out. It's a shame we had to kill that techie, but it was either him or us. The way things are, we probably did him a favor. We're currently still orbiting Mars. We're making for the Outer Terminus. It has never been locked down, we're hoping it's still that way. It's being a fast trip, there's no control on the nodes. Everything has truly gone down the drain. Anderson out.

Audio Log #12

Location: Saturn (Orbit)

Date: Unknown, Unknown

We've passed by countless debris fields now. Most of the time we're safely in the company of civilian convoys, so we're usually left alone by the Corpus. The Grineer, not so much, but we're usually faster than their ships. They just give up the chase after a while. I'm hoping we get to Pluto before these guys do. We need to get out of this system. There's nothing left except war and chaos.

Audio Log #13

Location: Pluto (Orbit)

Date: Unknown, Unknown

This is my last log… We reached Pluto, but there's something blocking the Outer Terminus… Looks like a pulsating growth. Like cancer. Yes, that's the best way to describe it. It's slowly breaking the rail apart. I've locked myself in the control room. For the last hours, I've been hearing constant banging at the door. The Grineer did get to Pluto first. Heh… What they didn't expect was what got here before them. These… things, they're trying to lock us in here. It doesn't matter anymore. We're all gonna die. We're all gonna – AAAAAGH!

"YOU WILL NOT DIE. YOU WILL BECOME A PART OF US. YOU WILL BE REBORN."


End file.
